


Days Gone By

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements, ghost!Jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: Jae unintentionally disturbs Haru as he tries to figure out himself when he wakes up as a ghost in his apartment where she recently moved in. Haru's determined to drive away the ghost at all cost, but Jae’s just as determined get back his apartment to himself.





	1. Prologue

The door slammed open, immediately  _awakening_ Jae. He rose up to the sunlight directly hitting his face, so he attempted to block the sunlight with his hand. He almost fell from the sofa when he saw the light literally passing through it. His mind went blank in confusion. But before he could figure out what was happening, he got distracted with the sound of footsteps. A lady with her luggage and huge backpack then came insidethe apartment walking towards his room. She was followed by two men bringing huge and heavy boxes inside. 

Jae was taken aback at the sight of strangers boldly barging into his house without even acknowledging his presence. He was standing right there but no one even glanced at him. The men soon left while the lady stayed. Jae just followed her with his eyes, speechless. She didn’t even at least greet him when she quickly went out his room again to lock the main door. 

“Excuse me…” Jae uttered, trying to be calm. He was about to tap her shoulder when she moved and walked back to his room again. He immediately followed her inside before she could close the door. 

Her back was still facing him as she opened her bag to put out her clothes.

“Excuse me,” he repeated. “What do you think you’re doing? This is my apartment.” He is is utterly confused and a little irked too with the intruder. 

The sound of crickets would’ve been perfect when she just completely ignored him. Jae strode towards her as she started hanging some of her clothes inside the closet. He was about to speak again when he turned his attention towards his closet. He couldn't remember emptying it, but his clothes were nowhere to be seen. His eyes slowly wandered around his room. And there was not a single trace of him as the owner of the apartment. Jae slowly took steps back, getting even more confused. He couldn’t remember anything. Not even his name. But he’s sure that this was his apartment—or was it not?

He opened the door and walked outside the room, leaving the door open. He looked around the place. It was only then that he noticed that the apartment was empty apart from a few furniture and the boxes brought in earlier. He slowly slumped on the floor, suddenly feeling hopeless. He’s sure there was something odd going on. He’s confused with everything. He already had an inkling, but didn’t want to acknowledge it just yet. 

He glanced at the window and immediately strode towards it. He held out his hand again to see the light literally passing through it. He repeated it many times only to see the same thing. He slowly stepped back, not believing his eyes, until he hit the wall and easily passed through it like thin air. But when he got up, he met the lady’s eyes through the body mirror. He was in the mirror and she was staring back. Although he wasn’t sure if she was still staring at her reflection or at him. But she was too surprised to utter anything or cover her chest. Jae was too taken aback when he met her eyes through the mirror that he didn’t notice that the lady was only wearing undergarments at that moment. When he realized what’s in front of him, he quickly passed through the wall again to escape the room.

“I—I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry!” He yelled through the wall even though he wasn’t sure if she’d hear him.

He anxiously sat on the sofa as he pondered the odd happenings. He looked down at his legs and stood up. He was standing on his legs yet he couldn’t feel them. He extended his arm on the side only to see half of it disappear through the wall.

“I’m different,” he mumbled. “Am I… dead?”

He slumped on the floor on his knees. “I’m dead,” he said, almost a whisper, confirming it. 

“I’m dead,” He said again, now with a hint of acceptance in his voice.

He then heard the creak of the door, revealing the lady dressed up with comfortable baggy clothes. He looked up at her and watched her head to the kitchen. He followed her. She boiled water in the kettle and placed the cupped ramen on the table. Jae remained standing behind her. 

He gazed down at his feet while fumbling with his hands. “Look, I know you can’t hear me but I apologize for what happened. I’m not a pervert… ghost... if that’s what you’re thinking. I didn’t know how I ended up on the mirror, really. So yeah. And with that I just wanna say that I hope you can leave as soon as—"

“Father? Yes, I’m at my apartment now.” The lady said over the phone while still waiting for the water to boil.  

Jae’s head immediately shot up upon hearing it. He moved to the side to where she’s holding her phone. “What do you mean ‘my apartment’? This is my apartment. Mine.”

She ignored him again and went on to continue talking with her dad on the phone. After ending the call, she grabbed the kettle to pour the hot water onto the cup of ramen. Jae just watched her with a displeased look on his face. To her surprise, the cup of ramen was moved from the spot where she left it earlier. When she was about to grab it, the cup moved on its own again—although it was just Jae pushing it. 

“Look, I can’t remember my name, or anyone, but I’m sure this was my apartment—I think. Now if you may, please leave—"

“Hello, Dad?” She said over the phone, unintentionally cutting off Jae again. “I forgot to add: when you visit me, please bring anything that can drive away ghosts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae just wants silence and the apartment all to himself, while Haru just wants to be alone and undisturbed—or so they thought.

In books and movies, ghosts are depicted as scary and sometimes evil like their sole purpose was to scare and hurt people. But for Haru, they are just simply bothersome and annoying—much like the ghost in her apartment. Ever since she moved in, the ghost had never let her have an entire peaceful day for herself. He keeps bothering her while she tries her best to ignore him even though she can actually see him.  But with the way the ghost annoys her, she’s starting to get unsure how far her patience can go. Especially with the way he grins when he successfully pisses her off with his mischief.

Sometimes he would misplace things so Haru wouldn’t find it. Somtimes he would turn off the TV while she’s watching. Sometimes he would randomly open and close the door of her room. Sometimes he would randomly open the faucet.

And with the way Haru gets subtly irked, Jae’s pretty sure he could make her leave in no time. 

But days passed and she never left. And it’s not like she really wanted to stay anyway.

Days already passed and yet Haru’s parents still haven’t visited her while her friends keep rejecting her invites for a housewarming party. Haru wasn't used to living alone. It was her first time moving out from her hometown. If only she had a choice, she wouldn’t leave. But she had to move out to work in Seoul for her first job.

“But I thought you’d visit me this weekend? So when will I see you then?” Jae overheard her say over the phone with whom seems to be her father. Jae watched her slump on the sofa while looking up at the ceiling in frustration. “No, I’m… I’m fine here. It’s just that I miss you and mother. But there’s nothing to worry about.” She tried to force a smile even when her father can’t see her.

Haru immediately called her friend after the call with her father. But they were just the same with her parents. All of them were too busy to make time to visit her. When she realized no one was willing to make time for her, she didn’t insist anymore.

So now she’s alone and stuck with an annoying ghost who doesn’t only like disturbing her but is also eavesdropping her phone conversations.

Having nothing to do, Haru decided to do some grocery shopping instead of getting stuck in the apartment with the ghost. On the way to the market was a park, so she aimlessly walked around first to clear her mind and observe people who went in groups with their families or friends.

She envied them. Haru was scared. No, not of the ghost that lives in her apartment. There was something more that sends chill in her bones—it’s living alone in the city. She’s scared of the adult world she’s about to enter. She’s scared of the uncertainties ahead. How she wished she could just go back to her university life which she never thought she’d choose again over anything else.

“Hey,” an old woman that seems to be a shaman—based on the various accessories and other things laid in front of her—suddenly distracted Haru’s thoughts. Haru glanced at the lady who sat in the middle of the crossing bridge. The old lady smiled showing her crooked teeth. “Yes, you, the lady wearing that pendant necklace.”

Haru looked around once more to check if the old lady was really pointing at her. Once she confirmed that she was the only one in the area, she hesitantly strides toward the old lady.

“Yes?” Haru asked, uncertainity in her voice.

But the old lady just smiled and reached out for her hand. She tilted down to give her hand. The old lady just caressed Haru’s hand with both hands then closed her eyes. Then her mouth broke into another smile. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Haru.

“You live alone—” the old lady inched closer “—but you really don’t, aren’t you?”

Haru didn’t answer. The shaman shrugged. “You have a ghost in your house,” she said as a matter of fact while softly chuckling, sending chills to Haru. The shaman then finally let go of her hand to get a set of candles and handed it to Haru.

“Here, young lady. Take this. These special candles have the power to send off spirits. Just burn it up and place it in all parts of the house.” The shaman narrowed her eyes while grinning, “and the next thing you know, it’s gone like it never existed.” She raised her brow. “How does that sound?”

Haru just awkwardly grinned and gave the shaman some money. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “Just… keep the change.”

She was about to walk away when the shaman called her again making her suddenly halt in her steps.

“It will only work if and only if—” The shaman said, her voice suddenly a little too loud “—you truly desire in your heart to send away the ghost.”

Haru quickly looked over her shoulder behind to give the shaman one last glance. She just have her a quick small bow and ran away.

When she entered her apartment, she unexpectedly sees the ghost comfortably lying on the sofa with his head placed on one arm. He didn’t notice her coming in.

“Ah, feels nice to have this whole apartment to myself again. I hope she never comes back.”

Haru pettily dropped the grocery bags on the table with a thud, startling the ghost. “Ey, that surprised me. You should’ve knocked!” When Haru discreetly glanced at the sofa to check on the ghost with a grin, he was nowhere to be seen. But when she turned her head back, the ghost suddenly appeared from the wall. “Okay, I know you won’t hear me but can you at least try not to make noise? You know, all I want is some peace and quiet in this apartment.”

Haru could only sigh and pretend to ignore the ghost who was also surprisingly such a nagger. _This ghost really thinks he still owns this place, huh?_ She thought.

Jae as a ghost absolutely hates noise. So his favorite time is at night when Haru's already asleep and everything is finally quiet, as though he had the apartment to himself again. Sometimes he just lies down in silence until the sun rises.

Sometimes he aimlessly walks around the building. Sometimes he would meet other ghosts. Most of them are unexpectedly snobs, he noticed. But some of them are willing to talk to him. Like this one ghost whom he just met in the hallway.

“Hey, you!” The other ghost called him. He floated towards him. “You’re new here aren’t you?

“Not really sure. I… can’t remember anything.” The other ghost gasped in surprise.

The least thing Jae expected after being awaken as a ghost was to meet another ghost and have an actual conversation with him. But there he was, roaming around with the ghost as he began explaining things to Jae.

“Since you can’t remember anything, it means you’ve probably met the Grim Reaper already but refused to come with him.”

“Why would I even do that? I mean why would I even insist to stay?”

“Different reasons. When spirits decide to stay, it could be because of a grudge. Or some couldn’t let go of some baggage. Or it could be because they couldn’t bear to leave their loved ones yet.” The ghost looks at Jae with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “But the consequence is that they would forget everything. Only once they start to remember themselves again that they would have a chance to meet the grim reaper again, and change their decision. You’ve probably seen those snobbish, grumpy ghosts, aren’t you? That’s because they’ve probably been roaming around for thousands or hundreds of years already without remembering again the reason they decided to stay in the first place. So you,” he says pointing at Jae. “Once you remember who you are, be wise in your decision when you meet the Grim Reaper again.”

Jae snorts. “Easy. If I see Grim Reaper, I will surely come with him. Like really, no questions asked. I’ll instantly go with him. I just… gotta remembering who I am now, eh?” He looks at the other ghost again. “What about you though? How long have you been here?”

“21 years.”

Jae gasped but the ghost cut him off before he could say anything. “Yes. I finally remember who I am and what happened to me. I only have a few days left before I meet Grim Reaper again.”

Jae just stared at him speechless—and somehow envious too.

Meanwhile, Haru woke up in the middle of the night. She found it oddly quiet. It shouldn’t be a surprise since she’s technically living alone anyway, if not for the ghost who was intruding in her place. 

But there were nights when she would wake up to soft cries of the ghost in her apartment. She initially thought he was just doing it to scare her like he usually does. But when she saw him, she realized that maybe spirits still do feel that way afterall. It would melt her heart. Although she would forget about it the next day when he starts getting annoying again with his ghost shenanigans.

But with even the ghost suddenly nowhere to be seen in every corner of the apartment, that’s when Haru truly feels alone for the first time since she moved in. It felt like reality hitting her in an abrupt and massive way.

So Haru just went back to her room and cried. She missed her family and she wanted to see her friends, but no one was willing to make time for her. And now, even the annoying ghost in her apartment also suddenly left.

When Jae went back to the back to the apartment he heard the lady crying. It was nothing new to Jae though. In the few days they’ve stayed in the apartment together, he’s already been used to her suddenly crying especially at night which he guessed was because he missed her family.

Jae passed through the wall like thin air and quietly sat on the floor beside her bed, watching her back turned to him. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried.

When she turned to her side, their eyes locked. Her eyes were lonely while Jae was just softly peering at her, not realizing that the human in front him was directly staring at him.

Haru glanced at the side table where the candles given by the shaman were placed, then glanced back to the ghost in front of her. He’s still watching her with that soft look in his face.

 

 _Maybe I won’t drive you away today,_ Haru thought.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t annoy you today_ , Jae thought.


End file.
